bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nuzamaki90/MS Episode 46 - End of the Line (And so it ends...)
Ah, was this a nice episode. There sure was a lot of bonding I can tell you that. A lot of bonding, talking, and super mega awesome explosions. It was crazy. And guess who came back to deliver a nice little speech to his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson? Well you'll just have to watch the episode to find out. Let me say right here, right now, this was one kickbutt episode. Even if the anime it doesn't end, I'm gonna say this was the best season/series finale in Bakugan history. There was also a return of 3 different things that haven't appeared in 1.5 seasons, 1 season, and .5 seasons respectively lol. So let's get down to it! 'Links' Part 2: 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIRFz0acrDM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL '''Part 1: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNQxcTnmURY&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL 'Bakugan Seen *'Fusion Dragonoid' *'Reptak' *'Jaakor' *'Roxtor' *'Radizen' *'Fangoid' *'Genesis Dragonoid' *'Helix Dragonoid' *'Titanium Dragonoid' *'Cross Dragonoid' *'Fury' 'Mechtogan Seen' *'Chromopod (in various attributes)' *'Thorak (in various attributes)' *'Flytris (in various attributes)' *'Exostriker' *'Mandibor' *'Slycerak' *'Coredegon' *'Zenthon' 'Mechtogan Destroyers Seen' *'Mechtavius Destroyer' *'Golden Bond Ver. Dragonoid Destroyer' *'Regular Dragonoid Destroyer' 'Deceased Characters' *'Mechtavius Destroyer (Slycerak, Mandibor, Exostriker, and Coredegon)' 'Epic Summary' Coming soon jeez.... 'Epic Pictures' ' Final1.png|I'm a boss cuz my arms are crossed. Final2.PNG|Coredegon: MY EYEZ! MY EYEZ!!!! Final3.PNG|Dan: Check it out Drago....My butt's in space :D Final4.PNG|Jaakor: Let's all stare at the sky dramatically Final5.PNG|Radizen's Troll Face Final6.PNG|Reptak: THESE NUMBERS GIVE ME SUPER STRENGTH! Final7.PNG|Drago: THESE FLAMES MAKE ME LOOK SHINY! Final8.PNG|Reptak: MY HAND IS COOLER THAN YOUR'S! Final9.PNG|Reptak: WHY IS THERE A MISSILE ON MY BACK AND WHY ISN'T IT HELPING MY NUMBERS GO UP!? Final10.PNG|Drago: OH MY GOD WHUT IS THIS!!? Final11.PNG|Drago: WHY IS THE SUN ATTACKING ME!??! Final12.PNG|Drago: MY SWORD IS SO AWESOME! Final13.PNG|Reptak: MY SWORD IS SO MUCH COOLER THAN YOUR'S! Final14.PNG|Does this not remind anyone of the Dan and Spectra battle? Final15.PNG|Drago: My knee hurts!! Reptak: MY BACK HURTS! YOU JUST SLICED IT WITH A SWORD WTF?1 Final16.png|BROFIST! Final17.png|Ahhh nostalgia :D Final18.png|Funny how in the last episode, Gunz finally uses a Gate Card. Final19.png|Dan & Gunz: Our eyes look so good right now Final20.png|Dragonoid Destroyer: PEACE OUT HOMIES! Final222.PNG|Drago: I'V GONE SUPER SAIYAN!!! THIS IS THE BEST EPISODE EVER! Final223.PNG|Runo: "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all Final28.png|DD: YES! MOAR POWAH!!! MOAR POWER!!! MOARR!!! MOAR!!!! MOAAAAAR!!!!!!!! Final27.png|MD: CHAOS DESTROYER BALL!!! Final26.png|Dan: I can see people watching me o_O Final23.png|Helix: This is freakin trippy man O_e Final24.png|Ultimate Dragonoid: OMG NO WAY!!?!? I GET A CAMEO?! Final22.png|Titanium Dragonoid: OH YES! I DO TOO!! THIS ROCKS !!! THIS STUFF CRAYY Final21.png|Zenthon: WHUT UP HOMIES!!! BAKUHEAVEN RULES!!! Final20.png|DD: PEACE OUT HOMIES!!!! Final25.png|Fear Ripper: I WANT A CAMEO TOO!! Drago: NO! This is our thing, we're doin it :| Final29.png|Dan: I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!! VEGETA, WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT MY POWER LEVEL!? Final33.png|Reminds me of 5D's Final34.PNG|WOAH WAIT A SEC! I THOUGHT FLYTRIS WAS AQUOS?! ಠ_ರೃ Final36.PNG|NOT THIS CHICK AGAIN! ಠ_ರೃ Final37.PNG|Shun looks so epic in this scene. 2nd person to know Dan left Final38.PNG|Dan: Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Drago: Merrily, merrily, merrily, life's but a dream Final39.PNG|Dan waving goodbye to all Bakugan American and Canadian fans Final40.PNG|To Be Continued.... ' 'Conclusion' This episode was awesome, nuff' said. I'll update this once the episode is up on youtube so everyone can watch. Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews